


[涉单人]始末

by Iodilnaire



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 是告别文, 非乙女向！
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: 出es坑之前，给日日树涉留个言。“非常、非常感谢你啊，涉。”“让我最后一次、再体会你的心情吧。”“——与我而言，你是这个学院里、唯一的真正的偶像。谢谢你啊，日日树涉。”





	[涉单人]始末

*要出坑了，给涉专门写一篇告别。

*OOC是我的。这是我所在的时间轴。文笔渣。

  


  


  


　　夏天很热。空气像沙漠上那些干涸的骨架，被直挺挺地曝晒到连膨胀都忘记，虫鸣比夜间的磨牙声要聒噪。

　　最后来送我的人是日日树前辈。他帮我把行李提到校门口，月白色的长发被阳光梳成银色的瀑流。

　　“日日树前辈。”我挥了挥手，示意他回去，“就到这里吧。”

　　我从来没正儿八经喊过他日日树前辈，大多数时候都叫他响酱，像叫一个认识了很多年的老朋友那样。换作别的年长者，多半要板着脸训斥我没礼貌，在莲祀敬人那里，我就吃过亏；但是三奇人不会。我第一次见到朔间前辈的时候，正好看见他棺材边上的番茄汁罐子，直呼他茄酱。朔间零愣了一个瞬间，随后哈哈大笑，眼神像是死物又活过来一样，张狂又疲惫；他低低地笑着说：“真是有勇气喏，小姑娘。观察力甚好，和日日树君说的一样啊☆~有趣、有趣。”深海奏汰也是，我喊他“puka君”，他也意外地不讨厌，甚至笑眯眯地走过来摸摸我的头，说你可真是[有趣]的孩子。

　　所以日日树涉惊讶了。他的眼睛微微张大，似乎有些不知所措，而后如同释然一般笑道：“你可真是吓到我了，梨酱。”

　　我们站在校门口的树荫下。

　　我恳切地看着他：“拜托了，真的很热的。”

　　“不讲礼貌的孩子突然讲礼貌了，梨酱不打算先解释一下吗？”日日树涉捂住一张漂亮的脸，指缝里挤出眼泪来，“而且在伤心的人只有我，梨酱也太不讲情面了吧☆”

　　我最害怕的事情出现了。

　　要是我站着一直没有动静，日日树涉就会一直在这里哭下去，哭到朔间零从棺材里睡醒，整个偶像科的人过来围观。老实说，原本我打算悄悄离开的，如果偶像科的大家发现我不告而别，说不定心情会好一点，总之会有一个新的转校生来代替我的位置——想到这里我一阵厌烦。

　　日日树涉的哭声过于逼真。人的哭声都不会好听，从婴儿呱呱坠地开始制造噪音，到后来因为受伤疼痛而发泄情绪，苦涩的情绪绝不会有美好的一面。日日树涉的哭声很好地模仿了这点，和他唱歌时完全是两幅嗓子，如果说他的歌声有多能惹人情绪，他的哭声就有多难听。

　　他就这么哭了好一阵子，断断续续，肩膀有些发抖，哭到有点咳嗽，差点呛到自己。我突然产生了一种错觉：他可能是真的哭了。于是我从包里掏纸巾出来，悉悉簌簌地抖了一张，去拉他的胳膊肘。等拉开一看，才发现日日树涉是真的哭了；我赶紧给他擦脸，他一根一根分明卷翘的睫毛柔软又晶莹，在我的指腹晕出湿漉漉的痕迹。

　　“你干嘛啊。”我叹了口气，“日日树前辈居然在这种时候哭，桃李听了会笑你一辈子的哦。”

　　“因为梨酱不难过。不是说好了要替你的日日树涉担下所有的悲伤吗？梨酱毁约了，日日树涉一下子接受不了这么多被返还的悲伤哦☆~”他也没有接我的纸巾，任凭我给他擦脸。

　　我盯着他的脸看了一阵子：“滴水成河的谎话连篇。”

　　他破涕为笑。

　　我大概猜到他的意图，是想逗弄我而已。一开始也许是假装哭泣，结果常在河边走哪能不湿鞋，过度入情自己把自己绕进去了。

　　他吸了吸鼻子，我又抽了张纸巾给他：“喏。”

　　“和北斗君告别过了？”他也不矜持，直接在我面前用力擤，故意发出滑稽的声音。

　　我摇了摇头。

　　他愣住了，而后一双美目用力眨了眨：“那孩子挺钟意你的。”

　　我沉默，看着他，过了一会儿憋出一句：“系统设置吧。”他没听明白，只管垂下眼睛笑：“呼呼呼……梨酱也会说难懂的话啊。”

　　我想不是我难懂，是日日树涉太好揣测。他像一张白纸，空心的手指玩偶，漂亮干净又纯真，太好揣测而让人无法捉摸。对着这样灵魂在宇宙里、身体却被困囿在地球上的人，他的行为仅仅只有善意，谁又能去往云端、和他飘渺无踪的思绪见上一面呢。

　　“很遗憾。”日日树涉插着腰说，偏过头，精致的脸露出一个微笑，“我还没能请你来给表演部做一次衣服。”“凡是你开口我就会答应。”我摇摇头，“日日树前辈也太自卑了，我什么时候说不了。”

　　他惊讶地扬起半边眉毛：“什么？明明是转校生……”然而说到这件事，他突然意识到自己的记忆模糊起来。他是什么时候提出过这样的邀请呢，花园露台、用午餐的那阵子吧，事实是我还没来得及答应，他就自说自话“啊但是我所在的是你们的敌人fine，你一定不会答应吧”。

　　“是吧。”我耸耸肩，一个劲儿摇头，“是吧，系统设置。”

　　于是我们之间又没有谈话了。他的鸽子和玫瑰在此刻消失无踪，也许是一向不读空气的他也意识到，属于告别的夏天炎热到不允许生灵放歌。

　　日日树涉也觉得无趣了，转过身去，优雅地离开，步伐像踩着圆舞曲的节拍。走到一半，他突然停了下来，回头看我：“用这样平淡的方式离场怎么样？”

　　“很好。”我点头，“日日树前辈也懂得读懂人心了呢，有进步。”

　　他轻轻地笑起来，一面摇着头一面倒退。我突然心里想使坏，丢下手里的包冲了过去。日日树涉要是想躲开，轻而易举，我也做足了抱住一个假人、被他嘲笑一辈子的觉悟。

　　然而意外的是他没有躲开，反而像是预期到我的举动一样，张开了双臂。我想象过他无人曾至的怀抱，但等真正触及的那刻，发现比料想的要好，是温暖蓬松的、如同鸽羽铺盖的巢。

　　“我算是第一个？”我从他的怀里抬起头来。

　　日日树涉闷闷地笑，声音一如既往地怪里怪气：“唔~是转校生的特权哦☆”

　　我第一次那么近地看他。他俊美且毫无生气，眼尾蘸黏光芒如同延伸出天使的羽翼，纵使再尽力地模仿人类也无法真正成为完整的人类一般。然而他很温暖，像太阳一样，馥郁的玫瑰香气拥抱着我，海洋一般静谧温柔。

　　我回想起在梦之咲度过的、如同做梦一样的时光，那么笨拙地去体会他带给我的热情和永不熄灭的光。我听见他的歌声、昏暗的演剧部里掷地有声的控诉。我想起北斗递给我的某一张面具，诡谲艳丽的花纹背后是金属的纯白。日日树涉现在拥抱我，嘴唇柔软得像玫瑰花芯最纯真的一瓣。

　　“谢谢你。”我终于流下泪来，“谢谢你，日日树涉。”

**Author's Note:**

> *因为种种原因出es了。  
> 但是、真的、非常感谢日日树涉，他带给我一整个学期最热烈的感情，告诉我去爱、去生活、去放手，学着自嘲自爱，看到生活里最美好的一面。我也开始更加地、想要了解戏剧（虽然2.5次元舞台剧和A3!的缘故更重），梦见舞台。  
> 本来每个学年我都会无法避免地经历一个低落的自闭期，但是这个学年因为日日树涉，我没有低落期了。我开始尝试着去热爱，虽然不是什么圣人的高度，但是我也学着他一样，去学会充满热情。  
> 所以非常、非常地感谢你啊，涉。
> 
> ——你是真正的偶像，涉。


End file.
